Marshall/Gallery
To see Marshall's videos, click here. *Pups Make a Splash *Pups Fall Festival *Pups Save the Sea Turtles *Pups and the Very Big Baby *Pups and the Kitty-tastrophe *Pups Save a Train *Pup Pup Boogie *Pups in a Fog *Pup Pup Goose *Pup Pup and Away *Pups on Ice *Pups and the Snow Monster *Pups Save the Circus *Pup a Doodle Do *Pups Pit Crew *Pups Fight Fire *Pups Save the Treats *Pups Get a Lift *Pups and the Ghost Pirate *Pups Save Christmas *Pups Get a Rubble *Pups Save a Walrus *Pups Save the Bunnies *Pup-Tacular *Pups Save the Bay *Pups Save a Goodway *Pups Save a Hoedown *Pups Save Alex *Pups Save a School Day *Pups Turn on the Lights *Pups Save a Pool Day *Circus Pup-Formers *Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt *Pups Save a Super Pup *Pups Save Ryder's Robot *Pups Go All Monkey *Pups Save a Hoot *Pups Save a Bat *Pups Save a Toof *Pups Save the Camping Trip *Pups and the Trouble with Turtles *Pups and the Beanstalk *Pups Save the Turbots *Pups and the Lighthouse Boogie *Pups Save Ryder *Pups Great Race *Pups Take the Cake *Pups and the Pirate Treasure *Pups Save the Penguins *Pups Save a Dolphin Pup *Pups Save the Space Alien *Pups Save a Flying Frog *Pups Save Jake *Pups Save the Parade *Pups Save the Diving Bell *Pups Save the Beavers *Pups Save a Ghost *Pups Save a Show *The New Pup *Pups Jungle Trouble *Pups Save a Herd *Pups and the Big Freeze *Pups Save a Basketball Game *Pups Save an Ace *Pups Save a Wedding *Pups Save a Talent Show *Pups Save the Corn Roast *Pups Leave Marshall Home Alone *Pups Save the Deer *Pups Save the Parrot *Pups Save the Queen Bee *Pups Save a Mer-Pup *Pups Save an Elephant Family *Pups and the Mischievous Kittens *Pups Save a Friend *Pups Save a Stowaway *Pups' Adventures in Babysitting *Pups Save the Fireworks *Pups Save a Sniffle *Pups and the Ghost Cabin *Pups Save an Adventure *Pups Save a Surprise *Pup-Fu! *Pups Save the Mayor's Race *Pups Save an Outlaw's Loot *Pups Save Walinda *Pups Save a Big Bone *Pups Save a Floundering Francois *Pups Save the Pop-Up Penguins *Puups Save a Snowboard Competition *Pups Save a Chicken of the Sea *Pups Save a Pizza *Pups Save Skye *Pups Save the Woof and Roll Show *Pups Save an Eagle *Pups Bark with Dinosaurs *Pups Find a Genie *Pups Save a Tightrope Walker *Pups Save a Goldrush *Pups Save the PAW Patroller *Pups Save the Soccer Game *Pups Save a Lucky Collar *Pups Save Alex's Mini-Patrol *Pups Save a Lost Tooth *Air Pups *Pups Save Friendship Day *Pups Save Apollo *Pups Save the Hippos *Pups Save Daring Danny X *Pups in a Fix *Pups Save a Dragon *Pups Save Three Little Pigs *Pups Save a Stinky Flower *Pups Save a Monkey-naut *Pups Save the Polar Bears *A Pup in Sheep's Clothing *Pups Save a School Bus *Pups Save the Songbirds *Pups Save Old Trusty *Pups Save a Pony *Pups Save a Robo-Saurus *Pups Save a Film Festival *Tracker Joins the Pups! *Pups Bear-ly Save Danny *Pups Save the Mayor's Tulips *All Star Pups! *Pups Save a Sports Day *Pups in a Jam *Pups Save a Windsurfing Pig *Pups Get Growing *Pups Save a Space Toy *Pups Get Skunked *Pups and a Whale of a Tale *Parroting Pups *Merpups Save the Turbots *The Pups' Winter Wonder Show *Pups Save the Gliding Turbots *Pups Save a Plane *Pups Save a Giant Plant *Pups Get Stuck *Pups Raise the PAW Patroller *Pups Save the Crows *Pups Save Their Floating Friends *Pups Save a Satellite *Pups Save a Blimp *Pups Save the Chili Cook-Off *Pups Save a Teeny Penguin *Pups Save the Cat Show *Pups Save a Playful Dragon *Pups Save the Critters *Mission PAW: Quest for the Crown *Pups Save a Sleepover *Pups Save the Carnival *Pups Save Jake's Cake *Pups Save a Wild Ride *Mission PAW: Royally Spooked *Pups Save Monkey-dinger *Pups Save the Flying Food *Pups Save a Ferris Wheel *Pups Save Dude Ranch Danny *Pups Save a Sleepwalking Bear *Mission PAW: Pups Save the Royal Throne *Pups Save Big Hairy *Pups Save a Flying Kitty *Pups Party with Bats *Pups Save Sensei Yumi *Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Baby Octopus *Pups Save the Runaway Kitties *Pups Save Tiny Marshall *Pups Chill Out *Pups Save Farmer Alex *Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Shark *Sea Patrol: Pups Save the Pier *Pups Save a Space Rock *Pups Save a Good Mayor *Pups Save a City Kitty *Pups Save a Cloud Surfer *Sea Patrol: Pirate Pups to the Rescue *Pups Save the Mail *Pups Save a Frog Mayor *Pups Save the Runaway Turtles *Pups Save the Shivering Sheep *Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Frozen Flounder *Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Narwhal *Pups Save Luke Stars *Pups Save Chicken Day *Pups Save Francois the Penguin *Pups Save Daring Danny's Hippo *Pups Save Baby Humdinger *Pups Save a Pinata *Sea Patrol: Pups Save Puplantis *Pups Save the Kitty Rescue Crew *Pups Save an Ostrich *Pups Save Big Paw *Pups Save the Hum-Mover *Sea Patrol: Pups Save the Sunken Sloop *Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Wiggly Whale *Pups Save a High-Flying Skye *Pups Go for the Gold *Pups Save an Extreme Lunch *Pups Save a Cat Burglar *Sea Patrol: Pups Save the Flying Diving Bell *Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Soggy Farm *Pups Save the Butterflies *Pups Save an Underground Chicken *Pups Save the Bookmobile *Pups Save Heady Humdinger *Sea Patrol: Pups Save Their Pirated Sea Patroller *Pups Save the PawPaws *Pups Save a Popped Top *Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save the Royal Kitties *Pups Save the Snowshoeing Goodways *Pups Save a Duck Pond *Sea Patrol: Pups Save Tilly Turbot *Pups Save an Upset Elephant *Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save the Tigers *Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save a Runaway Stargazer LearningValues.png|Marshall, representing the series' learning values Marshall-feat-332x363.jpg MarshallNickJr.jpg Marshall (1).jpg Paw Patrol Ryder And Marshall.png Canon.png 1464638 514409058672590 801635845 n.png b5d3bd40bb8148f57697f412efab2af0.png|A Valentine's image featuring Marshall, with the words making a pun about Marshall's clumsiness and falling off all the time. A9e4a968c22ade4e3cd2634b0948c98e.png 1604780 525317417581754 1611138638 n.png 1524576 550542765059219 2137617169 n.png 1979720 553524458094383 1319001555 n.png 10313049 570889529691209 6160584047990704653 n.png 10154369 567917466655082 5339724455792335097 n.png 10351582 605298656250296 3815941776809441215 n.png Page 12.jpg Page 11.jpg Page 10.jpg Page 2.jpg Page 0.jpg 10609535 638899989556829 4151207248908779626 n.png Bb5.jpg Pups to the rescue book 4.PNG Pups to the rescue book 3.PNG 1655942 651700461610115 2375001329253934130 n.png 1609881 516803438433152 8215468 n (1).png 1491722 499324373514392 417483801 n.png 944302 477630315683798 494377753 n.png Marshall Christmas.png ChristmasCutie.png 10690168 687482118031949 3879479272861750298 n.png 10801908 689497104497117 2591274560564777614 n.png MarshallSkye&Chase.png 1797505 694342654012562 910276128038786089 n.jpg 10850155 10153049874257847 4205329164773184576 n.png 2015 Ev Sk Ma.jpg|Celebrating 2015 with the girls. WeLoveYouTooMarshall.png PAW Patrol Marshall and Rubble Summer.jpg|Marshall and Rubble building a sandcastle. 12112283 849317135181779 818374599985451457 n.jpg PAW Patrol Animation Marshall 1.png PAW Patrol Animation Marshall 2.png PAW Patrol Animation Marshall 3.png PAW Patrol Marshall Draft Render.png PAW Patrol Marshall Nick Asia.png PAW Patrol Marshall and Chase Winter Snow.png PAW Patrol Marshall Halloween Costume Pumpkin.png PAW Patrol Marshall Off Duty Skateboard.png PAW Patrol Marshall Rubble Chase Summer Surfboard.png PAW Patrol Marshall Summer Sunglasses.png PAW Patrol Marshall Running.png PAW Patrol Marshall with the Penguins Winter 1.png PAW Patrol Marshall with the Penguins Winter 2.png 12400884 892590674187758 6684915143165316335 n.png 673FE828-0373-48E8-B4AD-821E2DF6E21E.JPG IMG 1999.JPG Marshall 0.png Air Pups Marshall, Rubble & Rocky.JPG PAW Group-004.jpg character-spot-meet-marshall-16x9.jpg Mighty Marshall pfp.jpg Mighty Pups.jpg Frf34f34f4.jpg Category:Protagonist Galleries Category:Dog Galleries